<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Have I Done? by ashlee_jordan888, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015719">What Have I Done?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/pseuds/ashlee_jordan888'>ashlee_jordan888</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Mackelena (fandom), Phillinda (fandom), SULLYVANDY (fandom), Station 19 (TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017), vicley (fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AA Female/Caucasian Male, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asian Female/AA Male, Bi-Racial Female/Caucasian Male, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, F/M, Getting Back Together, LGBTQ Female Character, Latina Female/AA Male, Light Angst, Lust, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, make-up sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/pseuds/ashlee_jordan888, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Station 19, The Good Doctor, and Grey'sAnatomy<br/>Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D., ROSEWOOD</p><p>(I will probably add more) Couples work through<br/>some angsty (LIGHT) times...no relationship is completely<br/>free of conflict-it's how a couple works through them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Herrera &amp; Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Carly Lever/Shaun Murphy, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, JJ Soon/Dean Miller, Jules Karr/Maya Bishop, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Melinda May/Andrew Garner (past), Melinda May/Phil Coulson, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MISERY (STATION 19)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts">ample_annie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts">atkinsgenniher</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts">beccab1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts">beckibenhoffer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts">bobbie_mayer42</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts">briget_bee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts">carolina_beckerj</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts">cedes_92150</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts">da_black_widow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts">da_manelli</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts">dd_83701</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts">dirtydiana139</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts">dwalk1_2002</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts">kellicohn23</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts">bichita_36e</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts">uk_totty1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts">Alynnroe89</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts">StaceyGray11</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts">Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts">danilow1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts">BAUProfiler</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts">beckysue_bonner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/T8037/gifts">T8037</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/gifts">Soquilii9</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/gifts">Tigergirl1223</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle00/gifts">Periwinkle00</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/gifts">phoebemaybe</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineRus/gifts">KatherineRus</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts">Libbylou22</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelo98/gifts">Caramelo98</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/gifts">smcki10</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy Herrera comes clean to Robert Sullivan about<br/>her closet hook-up with Jack Gibson while grieving for <br/>Ryan Tanner (and during SullyVandy's estrangement)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy Herrera, after thinking long and hard (and consulting Vic Hughes) tells BC<br/>
Robert Sullivan: "I've been with Jack, Bobby."</p><p>A sorrowful expression on his face, Sullivan responds. "I know. I mean, I heard."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I needed...COMFORT, to be distracted...you and I weren't communicating...it<br/>
wasn't about the sex, Baby. He and I don't work, in that way. ROMANTICALLY, I mean. And I'm in love.<br/>
You know with who."</p><p>"I understand. I failed you; I should have been there. Tragedy can do that-I know that as well as<br/>
anyone."</p><p>"I love you. And you love me. I'm miserable without you."</p><p>"That's the word: <em>MISERABLE</em> "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MY MISERY...AND YOURS, TOO (STATION 19)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weeks earlier, Vicley broke up due to the Eva<br/>The Evil's machinations and deceits. Hughes'<br/>alcohol consumption caused her to engage in<br/>some wild behavior (including 'rando' sex);<br/>Ripley had done pretty much the same. Tired of<br/>one-nighters ajnd realizing that abusing drink<br/>was putting their careers and health at risk,<br/>they decide that a re-approachment is on the<br/>menu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't want this anymore, what I've been doing...what we both have been<br/>
doing. We're out of control, and enough is enough." Victoria Hughes' doesn't<br/>
appear to be anything less than completely serious.</p><p>"I was tired of it by week 2. I even thought about joining the effort to fight those wild-<br/>
fires in Australia. Just imagining what was going on...with those other men...so I decided<br/>
fuck it, I've lost a woman again, so why worry. Three's the charm, right? Fuck it."</p><p>"I never stopped loving you, or thinking about you...wanting you. After that first week,<br/>
I didn't how how to reach out, after all...<em>that</em> ; I just wanna forget all of it."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Vic's gaze is steely-she doesn't flinch when she stares Ripley directly in his eyes. "To get<br/>
back to <strong>US...YOU AND ME</strong> and you want that do. I know it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'M SO SORRY (THE GOOD DOCTOR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carly tries to make Shaun understand that their<br/>romantic relationship is over</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Try as she may, Carly Lever is losing her patience with Shaun. He has<br/>a rebuttal for all of her arguments: the problem is that her points don't<br/>have any basis for counter-points. "I really care for you, but you're making this<br/>really difficult.</p>
<p>"To me, it's very simple. We should not break up. I sm not breaking up woith you."</p>
<p>Carly replies, "That's okay, Shaun...it's fine. Don't break up with me. But I'm NOT your girlfriend,<br/>and I'd like you to remove your belongings from my home. Please. I'd like to remain friends,<br/>but I really need you to hear me: WE ARE NO LONGER TOGETHER."</p>
<p>Shaun ponders her words, then says " No sex?"</p>
<p>"No, Shaun. No sex." Carly can't help but smile.</p>
<p>"Alright. My bus wil be here in 7 minutes." He walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SOMETHING REAL (AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D., STATION 19)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PHILLINDA</p><p> </p><p>MAYA AND CARINA</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't expect you to forget Andrew, May. You couldn't, even if I asked you to to.</p><p>You wouldn't dishonor him that way. He was my good friend; your husband. All</p><p>I'd ask is that you judge me, SEE ME, as Phil. Is that possible?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That you would make the distinction is pure PHIL COULSON. It's why I appreciate you,</p><p>why I love you. I may never love again, the way that I love Andrew. I say LOVE, current tense,</p><p>because he'll always live within me. But I'll TRY. I WILL TRY to love and honor you the way that </p><p>you deserve. For the time that we...have."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What am I doing? What have I done: asking you to pledge your love to a dying man?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can FEEL you, SEE you, TOUCH and TALK to you. You're still ALIVE. Right now, this moment.</p><p>You aren't dead yet, My Love."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You should know something, Maya. I am at the age where hook-ups, one-offs-do</p><p>not work for me. This has been fun, and these grandi tette that you have: BIG BOOBS-</p><p>alone make it worth it. If that's all that this is, OK...but know that I have one eye on the </p><p>exit; I'm looking for something more real. Something VERO."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you listening to the gossip and rumors? I admit that I've BEEN restless, it doesn't that </p><p>I always will be that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You are bi-sexual, yes? I am NOT. That is another reason for my doubts. You are equally</p><p>a Woman who goes to bed with Women, and a Woman who goes to bed with Men? Can</p><p>you commit to a Woman, and only her? What about a MAN? Do you KNOW?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's just enjoy ourselves for now. None of this has to be decided TONIGHT, does it?</p><p>Get out your toys", Maya suggests seductively.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. U SAVED US (AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>YoYo saves Mack from a ruinous error<br/>MACKELENA/YOYOMACK</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mack Mackenzie's crystallizing thought: WHAT HAVE I DONE?</strong>
</p><p>As he muses about the mess he's made of his life, a familiar scent tickles his<br/>
nostrils, a scent he knows so well. Sitting beside him, Elena Rodriguez places<br/>
a hand on his boulder-like shoulder (in this new AU, she has her original limbs);<br/>
"Acaba de terminar con Keller; no deberia de comenzar con el...deberia  esperarte<br/>
a ti, hasta que tu realizaste que nunca podrias vivir sin mi."<br/>
(I've just told Keller it's over; I should never have begun with him..I should have<br/>
waited for you to realize that you could never live with out me).</p><p>"Oh, si? Eso es lo que quieres...estas segura?" (Oh, yes? That's what you want...you're<br/>
sure?).</p><p>"Completamente. Nunca lo amaba-TU eres mi VIDA, TU tienes mi corazón...siempre has<br/>
sido, siempre serás." (Completely. I never loved him-YOU are my LIFE, YOU have my HEART...<br/>
you always have been, and you always will be).</p><p>"Thanks for not letting me fuck up our lives. I can always count on you-I owe you everything."</p><p>Her gorgeous visage dimples in that way that he loves. "My job", she shrugs. "Ahora: patas pa' arribas,<br/>
o como perrita?" (Now: feet in the air, or doggy?).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sueños que son amor...Sueños que son dolor<br/>
(dreams of love...that are dreams of pain)<br/>
Yo nescesito saber<br/>
(I need to know)<br/>
¿Si tu quieres ser MI AMANTE?<br/>
(If you want to be my LOVER)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'Decir TE QUIERO....decir AMOR<br/>Saying I WANT YOU, saying LOVE)<br/>No significa nada...las palabras sinceras<br/>(Means NOTHING...sincere words)<br/>que tienen valor<br/>(that have VALUE)<br/>Son las que SALEN DEL ALMA<br/>(are those that come from the SOUL)</p><p> </p><p>  <em>CAMILO SESTO</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loads and Loads of Thank Yous to lila_luscious1<br/>for the SPANISH TRANSLATION and song reference</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. LOSS (ROSEWOOD)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A devastating loss for Annalise Villa and Beaumont<br/>"Rosie" Rosewood Jr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING...WHAT DID I DO WRONG?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their son was delivered with his umbilical cord around his neck. Unable to </p><p>resuscitate him, the OB advises Donna Beaumont, who has the horrific task</p><p>of notifying Annalise and Rosie. The families of both are devastated, of course.</p><p>At the home that they share, Annalise, her Mother Daisie, and MIL Donna shut</p><p>themselves in the master bedroom, while Rosie, his father, Pippy, TMI, and Ira Hornstock</p><p>sit vigil in the living room. Beaumont Sr says quietly "You Mother and I can make the arrangements,</p><p>Son. We'll include Daisie, of course."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosie nods absently. His Sister is seated at his feet, her head cradled on his thigh. She hasn't</p><p>said a word since the hospital. Hornstock, his eyes and nose red and puffy, whispers to Rosie that</p><p>he needs to relieve Slade, who will be by later. A hearty hug, a kiss on the cheek, and he's gone.</p><p>"I'm devastated Beaumont. I don't have words," he adds before he goes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, the three women leave the bedroom and join their family in the common area.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TMI excuses herself and drives he inconsolable GF, PIPPY, home; The senior Rosewoods, exhausted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>from grief, retire to the guest room; Daisie takes the other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''I told Cap we won't be in at least until next week. Our parents offered to make the funeral</p><p>arrangements..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Annalise nods, her eyes vacant. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's nobody's fault, Quierida. We can't blame ourselves. Our baby's in Heaven. We'll get through this</p><p>somehow...I don't know how, but we will. Do you wanna eat, something to drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to lie down...give me a little time alone, OK, Pa'? Gimme a kiss."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I'll be in soon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. OUR MISERY-Station 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Travis and Levi</p><p>MM sex (not explicit, as I have<br/>difficulty writing that genre)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the chilled air from the AC both men, 'TOP'<br/>
and 'BOTTOM', are beaded with perspiration.<br/>
Once his member is mostly deflated, Travis<br/>
Montgomery gradually and carefully withdraws from<br/>
New Guy's dilated orifice.</p><p>He rolls away, settling beside the younger man.<br/>
Not wanting to break the afterglow, and knowing<br/>
that he must, he asks quietly "When?"</p><p>"Really? Weren't you just inside me? I mean-can't this<br/>
wait for a short while?"</p><p>"SORRY...did you mention WHEN anywhere in there?"</p><p>Sulkily, Emmett says "Fine. I bought some time when he<br/>
was 'mugged'...seems more like he was 'gimped'-my<br/>
friend at Grey-Sloan, Levi" (he doesn't notice Travis<br/>
flinch at the mention of Levi's name) "and he says that<br/>
Dear Old Daddy, as you call him, was anally raped by<br/>
REALLY BIG COCK...for hours...now that the engagement<br/>
party is post-poned, we have TIME...I will tell her-THREE<br/>
DAY...can I have three days?"</p><p>"Yeah...THREE DAYS", Travis agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>